Back braces are intended to alleviate or eliminate pain and suffering caused by various disorders along a person's spine. Some disorders more specifically relate to the lumbar region (vertebrae L1-L5), while others more specifically to the thoracic lumbar region (vertebrae T5 through S1). Others still stem at least in part from osteo-degenerative causes. The dynamic, integrated nature of various portions of the spine—as well as the many others variables that affect such disorders—make the occurrence of such disorders dependant on a large number of factors.
Several attempts to alleviate back pain include the application of a mechanical advantage to a circumferential torso brace. These systems have several advantages in respect to achieving at least some degree of temporary relief. Prior attempts to provide back support through a mechanical advantage fail to provide optimal pain relief or account for the shortcomings of providing only pure circumferential pressure as a factor in back pain stress, however. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,968 B1 and 6,676,620 B2, respectively entitled “Custom Fitted Orthotic Device” and “Modular Orthosis Closure System and Method” each disclose a single pulley system that draws the brace so as only to provide basic circumferential compression, without any integrated support in the lumbar area. They each have a piece that fits over the lumbar area, but none of these pieces has any connection to the workings of the brace as it is tightened other than simply being connected to the brace at the lumber area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,348 B1, entitled “Double Pulley Body Brace”, discloses a single one-piece body panel and double pulley system, but likewise fails to provide integrated support or allow movement of its lumbar piece laterally in either direction.
Hence, the prior art fails to provide a back brace that provides a self-adjustable level of effective pressure directly to the spinal region of the lower back that is integrated with the tightening and loosening afforded by a mechanical advantage.